Mochila propulsora/Leyendas
Las mochilas propulsoras o jetpack eran un aparato de transporte aéreo personal. Un jetpack ofrecia un alto grado de movilidad en el aire a pesar del riesgo personal para aquel qué lo usase. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 24: Knights of Suffering, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 26: Vector, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 34: Vindication, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 37: Prophet Motive, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 38: Faithful Execution'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 40: Dueling Ambitions, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 41: Dueling Ambitions, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Nomad'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] / comic / novela / novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Cad Bane: Jedi Hunter'' * * * *''The Drop'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' juego * *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Outbid But Never Outgunned'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' * *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] / junior novela *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi!'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', First Edition''|One That Got Away}} *''Shadows of the Empire'' game *''Sand Blasted'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] / novela / novela juvenil *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Sacrifice'' *''DBYss'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Melvin Fett'' Fuentes *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Mochilas propulsoras